


True Love's Kiss

by infiniteeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The Pack has a minor role, fairytale curse, which is quickly broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: Stiles is hit with a "Sleeping Beauty" style curse. Except he's not actually sleeping. He wishes he were, because what he's hearing sucks.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1176





	True Love's Kiss

The only thing worse than being hit with a fairytale curse, Stiles decides, is when that curse is not entirely accurate to the stories.

The pack all think he’s sleeping. His eyes are closed, his body is unresponsive, and his breathing is slow and deep. It is, Stiles admits, a reasonable assumption. Unfortunately for him, he is not asleep. His mind is wide awake and while he can’t see because his eyes are closed, all his other senses are working fine.

Which means he can’t do anything except lay on the couch and listen as the pack argues about whether or not it’s even possible to wake him up.

They identified the curse pretty quickly, and apparently there’s two ways to break it. One, get the witch who cast it to help. Not an option, since she’s already dead. Two, True Love’s Kiss. 

The pack has been bickering for God knows how long about what that means and whether or not anyone qualifies. Stiles could have gone, oh, _forever_ without hearing his friends debate how loveable he is.

Fucking Beacon Hills. He’s been back in town for _three days_.

“Look, I would love for this to work,” Lydia says, voice sharp with impatience, “but we all know it won’t. Stiles and I tried a relationship and it didn’t work for either of us. He’s a good friend, but I’m not in love with him.”

It’s true, but it still stings to hear it, especially in that tone of voice.

“Just kiss him so they’ll stop suggesting it,” Malia snaps.

“You were together for a while, why don’t you try?” Lydia shoots back.

“Fine!”

Moments later, soft lips press firmly against Stiles’ own. It’s not a quick kiss, but nothing changes. 

Lydia sighs loudly. Stiles knows it's her because he heard a lot of that sigh towards the end of their relationship. “Fine, I’ll try.” Part of him wants it to work just to spite her. Given that, it’s no surprise that it doesn’t. “There. See?”

“What if he doesn’t have a True Love?” Scott asks uncertainly. “Will he just sleep forever?”

“The spell wouldn’t have worked if he didn’t,” Mason says. His confidence would be reassuring, except that Stiles has _no idea what he’s talking about_. No one has ever loved him with the sort of deep, devoted passion that “True Love” implies. Lydia’s the only one who ever even said the words.

“Has he mentioned seeing anyone?” Corey asks.

There’s a long pause. “I’m… not sure?” Scott says eventually, and Stiles realizes that they must have all looked at him. _You’re not sure???_ Stiles wants to yell. _I must have bitched to you about the sorry state of my love life a dozen times. Weren’t you listening?_

“Stiles has dated three women and two men in the past two years,” Peter fills in calmly. “None of them seriously. If I recall correctly, none of them even attempted to keep in touch after the relationships ended, which annoyed him considerably.”

“How would _you_ know that?” It’s a mark of how far they’ve come that Scott sounds confused rather than accusatory.

Stiles swears he can _hear_ Peter’s eye roll. “Because I _listen_ when he talks to me, McCall.”

Despite everything, Stiles still feels a moment of warmth. Right from the beginning, Peter has made it clear that he values Stiles. At first, that was scary as hell, but the more Peter developed into an ally (reluctant or otherwise), the more Stiles enjoyed hearing it. These days, when he’s feeling particularly shitty, he calls Peter and drops a self-deprecating remark just to hear the man say, _Don’t let those idiots drag you down to their level. You’re smarter than all of them put together._ Smarter, or more attractive, or stronger… whatever Stiles puts down, Peter lifts up again.

Scott scoffs. “If you know so much about what’s going on in his life, why don’t you figure out who his True Love is?”

“I don’t need to figure it out,” Peter says, voice light with amusement. “I already know.”

The pack erupts into confused shouting. Stiles would be shouting, too, if he could. How the _fuck_ could Peter know who his True Love is? 

Unless…

A warm hand cups his jaw gently. Lips brush his ear. “I apologize, sweetheart,” Peter murmurs into Stiles’ ear. The pack is still yelling, but Peter’s words seem much louder. “I intended for you to have a considerably more active role in our first kiss.”

The phantom touch of hot breath gives Stiles a moment’s warning before their mouths meet.

The curse breaks the instant Peter’s lips touch his. Stiles knows it's the same instant because his breath catches in a way that hadn’t been possible before. His breath catches, but Peter’s kiss only grows firmer and it’s easy, so ridiculously easy, to kiss back. Stiles brings his hands up and slides them into Peter’s hair, parts his lips and feels a hot rush of satisfaction when Peter doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Stiles sucks on Peter’s tongue and resists the urge to smile at the low rumble that he can feel more than hear. Smiling would break the kiss and God, he does not want it to end. Not any time soon. Peter seems to be on the same page, teasing Stiles’ tongue back into his own mouth and returning the favor. Stiles finds himself clenching his hands in Peter’s hair and the man _moans_.

Apparently, he moans loudly enough to be heard over the shouting, because Liam yells, “Oh my God, get a _room!_ ”

Reluctantly, Stiles breaks the kiss. He opens his eyes and takes a minute to drink in the sight of Peter--flushed, eyes wolf-bright with arousal, hair in disarray--before pushing up off the couch and into a sitting position. Peter, who had leaned down to kiss him, doesn’t pull very far back. Stiles ends up almost in his lap. Not that he minds.

He minds the way the entire pack is staring at the two of them, but it’s better than the shouting.

“When did this happen?” Lydia demands, gesturing at the two of them.

“About ten seconds ago,” Stiles says dryly.

“I think she means the relationship,” Scott ventures.

Stiles resists the urge to facepalm. “Yes, Scott, I know. So did I.”

Peter clears his throat to draw their attention. “I was waiting until Stiles finished his degree.”

Wait, _waiting?_ Stiles turns to Peter and licks his lips nervously. Peter’s gaze follows the movement. “Waiting?”

“You wanted a normal college experience,” Peter says simply.

There’s that warmth again, because what he wants is important to Peter. Important enough to wait. “What if I’d met someone else?” Stiles says. He tries to make it teasing, but he really does want to know.

Peter smirks. “I’ve told you a dozen times, Stiles. You’re better than any of them. They’d bore you to tears… and they did.”

Stiles has to laugh, because fuck, everyone he'd met while he was away really _had_ been boring. 

Peter is never boring.

Stiles crawls into Peter’s lap and tunes out the groans of the pack. Let _them_ clear out if they don’t want to see it. He’s got a True Love to kiss.

~End~


End file.
